


So You Wanna Be A Stripper?

by Jaseraie



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I changed the rating after writing more of the story, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patrick Stump is not self-conscience about his weight, Patrick stump is still shy though, Sexual Tension, Stripper!Pete Wentz, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Tags Contain Spoilers, There will be sex, This is set in the past but has modern elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaseraie/pseuds/Jaseraie
Summary: Patrick Stump's ultimate wish since he was 14 years old was to be a stripper. For Patrick's 21st birthday, his best friend got Patrick stripper lessons from a real life male stripper.





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick crept in the tall, blackened doors. The thumping from the bass line of the music playing inside vibrated the glass as he slid in to the darkened building. He’d fantasized about being a stripper since he was 14 years old. After seven years of listening to Patrick go on and on about it, Patrick’s best friend, Joe, bought Patrick stripping lessons for his 21st birthday (and by “bought”, Joe meant he had a friend who knew a guy who happened to be a male stripper, and Joe gave the friend a large bag of weed in exchange for Patrick’s lessons).

Joe’s friend’s friend, Pete, had given instructions for Patrick to meet at Pete’s work place, The Cock Pit (located near O’Hare airport), 30 minutes before the end of Pete’s shift in order for Patrick to get a glimpse of what it really looked like to be a stripper. Patrick entered the performance area and was surrounded by a few men who wore little more than boxers which emphasized their “cock pit”, and a bunch of screaming women who surrounded the stage, waving dollar bills at the man dancing on stage. His warm, golden-tan skin glistened and pinged with sweat and glitter under the heavy lights above the stage.

Patrick took a few steps closer to get a better look. The dancer wore tight, white pants and nothing else. He had a six-pack and several tattoos, including a peek-a-boo tattoo that started below his navel but was mostly currently covered by the white pants. Patrick’s gaze lingered there for a moment. The tight, white pants accentuated the dancer’s package in a way that most colored pants didn’t. Patrick shook his thoughts away. _Concentrate, Patrick! You’re here to learn to be a stripper, not fuck one_.

Patrick’s eyes made their way up the rest of the mocha Adonis’s body until Patrick was making eye contact with the man. Patrick gasped; the stripper smiled a blinding smile, gyrated a little more, then tore off his pants. The G-string thong barely covered everything, Patrick noted as his gaze fell before looking back up. The stripper was still looking at Patrick, even though he’d dropped to his knees. The women around the stage shoved their money under the thin strips of fabric that kept the man from being completely exposed.

Patrick watched the man dance and gyrate for another 15 minutes until he left the stage and the voice on the PA system announced the next performer, Kobra Kid. A small group of women left the stage area. Patrick checked his watch—he still had 10 minutes before Pete was supposed to meet Patrick at the bar. So Patrick, finally of legal drinking age, made his way to the bar, ID in hand, and ordered his first legal drink: a Jack and Coke. Patrick slammed it back and immediately ordered another one. He drank the second one a little slower. He’d drank most of it and was feeling pretty good when the gorgeous tripper from before sat down next to him.

“Better watch it. Those are pretty potent here. If you’re not careful, you’ll end up on that stage stripping for the hell of it.”

Patrick turned and beamed at the now mostly dressed man next to him. “Jokes on you! I’ve always wanted to be a stripper. So I wouldn’t even need to drink the booze first,” Patrick shouted excitedly.

“You must be Patrick, then. I was wondering if that was you when I saw you come in. Not many guys come in here unless they work here, especially since they opened the gay strip club. Anyway, I’m Pete. It’s nice to finally meet you,” Pete said and held out his hand. Patrick grabbed it and shook it vigorously.

“It’s nice to meet you too! Thanks for doing this. You’re really gorgeous. I mean, good.”

Pete’s smile widened. “I told you those were strong. Do you want another one? My treat.”

Patrick nodded, and Pete had the bartender make another one for Patrick.

“Once you finish that, I’ll take you into the back, in a private area to start your first lesson,” Pete said. “So, cheers!”

“Cheers,” Patrick replied and downed the third drink faster than he’d drank the first. “Alright, let’s go!”


	2. Chapter 2

Pete led Patrick through a few narrow halls and past a few large rooms before they stopped in front of a large door. Pete pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and opened it, letting Patrick in first. Patrick waited just inside the door while Pete turned on the lights. The room was covered in mirrors. The linoleum floor shone. It covered all of the floor except the small patch of red carpet in front of the door on which Patrick stood. In the corner to the right of the door was a couch and a mini-fridge, and nothing else was in the room.

“This is one of our practice rooms,” Pete said. “Normally this is where our more experienced dancers come to perfect their dance moves. We do have a beginner’s room, but it’s being used by the guy we just hired. So this is all I could manage to get on short notice. I told them I had some new moves to try out,” Pete said with a shrug. “So have a seat on the couch. I’ll show you a few of the basics, then I’ll get you up here to try the moves out yourself. Oh, and make sure you grab one of the waters from that fridge, because I’m going to make you sweat.” Pete winked at Patrick before he turned around and stretched his limbs.

Patrick swallowed the lump in his throat and walked to the couch. He grabbed a water from the fridge and sat down. Patrick held the bottle of water firmly in his lap while he waited for Pete to start.

“So,” Pete as he watched himself dance and wiggle his hips. “I’ve never done this before.” Pete looked at Patrick’s reflection in the mirror before turning to face Patrick. “Teach, that is. I just learned by doing it. You know? A thrust here.” Pete thrust his hips forward. “A swirl of the hips there.” Pete rolled his hips a few times. “A little touch and peek for a thrill.” Pete continued to roll his hips while slinking his hand down his chest and over the bulge in his pants, then back up. Pete pulled his pants down enough to reveal most of the rest of the peek-a-boo tattoo. Patrick stared. He wondered how tattoos taste. He wondered how Pete tasted. How Pete sounded. How Pete…

“Pretty cool, huh?”

“Pardon?” Patrick asked, finally looking up at Pete again.

“You’re checking out my bartskull, right?” Pete asked, pointing at the peek-a-boo tattoo. “It’s fucking wicked. And, oh man, do the chicks dig it.”

Pete walked over until he was inches away from Patrick. Patrick was eyelevel with Pete’s navel.

“The trick is to find the pants that show a tiny bit of ink, just enough to let the ladies know it’s there, but leave the rest to their imaginations. Tease them. Keep it just out of their reach for a little bit.”

Pete took a few steps back. “Then finally, when they look like they’re about to storm the stage to rip clothes off in order to figure it out, pull the pants away for the big reveal. They go nuts!”

Pete turned back towards the mirror and started to dance again and chuckled. “Or, it could be because then I’m only in a G-string that barely covers my cock.”

Patrick sat forward. _Straight. Of course he’s straight_ , Patrick thought while staring and salivating over Pete’s perfectly shaped ass. Either way, Pete being straight didn’t stop Patrick from creating a checklist of what he wanted to do to Pete: lick Pete’s tattoos, bite Pete’s ass, then…

“Shall we try then?”

“Pardon,” Patrick asked.

“Come here,” Pete ordered. Patrick hopped up and walked to Pete.

“Stand in front of me. Face the mirror.”

Patrick didn’t normally like to take orders, but he got a small thrill from obeying Pete’s commands. So he did what he was told. Patrick moved in front of Pete and faced the mirror. Patrick eyed Pete’s reflection, taking in the molten hotness of the man behind him.

Then, Pete was pressed up against Patrick’s back. Patrick felt the muscles in Pete’s abdomen, Pete’s shoulders pressed to Patrick’s shoulders, Pete’s thighs up against the back of his own. Pete’s hands were on Patrick’s hips. Patrick was thankful he wasn’t behind Pete and hoped Pete didn’t look down.

“So,” Pete started. “For this first part, you’re going to be my shadow, for lack of a better word. It’ll show you exactly what you need to know instead of just me telling you. Okay? Basically, if I thrust, it’ll make you thrust. Like so.” Pete pushed his groin forward into Patrick, making Patrick’s hips thrust forward in a way he’d never done before.

“Then, if I move backwards, I’ll pull you with me, like this.” Pete’s fingers dug into Patrick’s hips, forcing Patrick to suppress a moan. As Pete’s hips started to pull away, Pete pulled Patrick’s hips with them.

“And finally, if I roll my hips, it’ll be a bit of both,” Pete said, adding, “but when I do that I’ll have to maneuver my hands a bit in order to keep you pressed firmly against me. So it’ll be more like this.” Pete’s hands flattened out around Patrick’s hip bones. Pete’s right hand lowered a bit and moved an inch in. Pete’s left hand moved to Patrick’s side and slightly higher above Patrick’s hip. “This gives me more control of your hips and how close you stay to me, see?” Pete’s grip tightened again right before he rolled his hips, keeping Patrick pressed tight against him. The movement was foreign to Patrick, and he was glad Pete was teaching him. Patrick super grateful to be the one in front.

“Alright, ready to try?” Pete asked, his breath tickling Patrick’s right ear.

Patrick took a deep breath, prayed that Pete’s hands didn’t accidentally slip, and nodded.

“Cool! Let’s do this, then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick finally gets to live his dream. Stripping ensues.

Chapter 3

After six weeks of practice, Patrick was about to make his debut as a stripper. Patrick was nervous, but oh so ready. Pete had worked with Patrick at least three days a week at The Cock Pit. Two weeks in and the owner walked in on their, then, secret practice. He was cool with it, and even offered Patrick a job if everything went well.

Pete had helped Patrick get ready for the evening, including going shopping for his costume. Pete decided that Patrick was pretty and innocent looking enough that being a good boy gone bad was the perfect way to go. So they went and bought a simple Catholic school boy uniform with tear away parts in all the correct places. They’d put Patrick in the middle of the lineup, that way there was a little less pressure. Patrick stood in the middle of the practice room circling his hips and trying to look sexy. He attempted to do a turn but tripped over his feet. He pouted at his reflection.

Pete walked in, glistening from sweat. “Those lips could take you far, my friend. The ladies love men’s mouths. I don’t know why, but they do. Keep pouting like that, and you’ll be able to take any of those women home that you want.”

Patrick met Pete’s gaze in the mirror. “Yea, but it’s not a lady I want to take home.”

“Oh,” Pete exclaimed. “Well, sorry? That’s all that is in the crowd tonight.”

Patrick chuckled and shook his head. “It’s cool. I’m used to it.”

The door opened again, and Kobra Kid came in. “Fifteen-minute warning. I’m going on now. Good luck, kid.” Kobra Kid smiled and shut the door.

Pete smiled. “Ready?”

Patrick took a deep breath and nodded. “As I’ll ever be.”

\------------------------------------------------

Patrick stood behind the curtain. Kobra Kid exited and gave Patrick a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Pete had gone out front, on to the floor, in case Patrick needed a familiar face to lock on to. The voice on the PA system began Patrick’s introduction.

“Ladies! Are you enjoying yourselves so far? Great! How would you all like some fresh meat to try tonight? … Well you’re in luck. Tonight, The Cock Pit is proud to introduce you to our newest and sweetest recruit. He’s fresh out of Catholic school and is looking to rebel. Welcome to the stage the sweet, and maybe not so innocent, Patrick!”

Women screamed. _Only the Good Die Young_ by Billy Joel started to play. Patrick took a deep breath and stepped out on the stage. His whole body tensed up when he saw everyone. Patrick did the choreography ha and Pete rehearsed, trying to relax and enjoy himself. Patrick kept everything simple and innocent. He buttoned his jacket after “realizing” that a button had “accidentally” been unbuttoned. Patrick pulled the carnation from his breast pocket, walked to the edge of the stage, leaned down and handed it to one of the women. He then kissed her hand, and on cue, the music scratched out. Patrick feigned surprise while keeping the woman’s hand in his. Patrick looked around confused. Then a set of four quick guitar and drum beats played. Then another set. Patrick smiled at the woman then looked around again as another set of four beats played. As another set of beats played, Patrick locked eyes with Pete. A wicked, salacious grin spread across Patrick lips as _Give in to Me_ by Letters to the Fire officially started to play. Patrick switched his attention back to the woman as he kissed her hand again, only with a little tongue this time. She gasped and screamed in excitement as Patrick pulled back.

Patrick stood up straight and took a few steps backwards while unbuttoning his jacket. He wiggled his hips a little, as to not take away too much of the innocent façade. He felt his body relax with each button he undid, and with each button he allowed his hips to swirl and thrust more, just as Pete and Patrick had rehearsed. With every hip movement, the women screamed even more. Dollar bills started flying on to the edge of the stage. By the end of the song, Patrick confidence was soaring. Any doubts he’d had at the beginning had faded to poofs of an afterthought.

The first song blended into the second song, Halestorm’s _I Get Off_. This was the song Patrick had to concentrate on. There was more choreographed dancing as well as taking off everything else. Patrick also had to decide how close he wanted to get to the women now that he was in the thick of it. Pete told him to only get as close as he was comfortable with. Patrick decided to just go for it.

Patrick kept to what he’d learned. Step. Thrust. Swirl. Peek-a-boo. Turn. Booty shake. Turn. Grind and show more skin. Step. Step. Grab self. Orgasm face. Turn. Hip roll.

“I get off on you”

Turn. Thrust. Hip roll. Step. Thrust. Step. Step. Grab self. Bite lip. Smile. Look at the women and swirl hips provocatively. Unbutton undershirt until a strip of skin showed.

“What you don’t know”

Drop to knees. Crawl to the edge of the stage.

“What you can’t see”

Lean back on to feet. Thrust into air.

“Is what I do for you”

Slide hand down chest. Rest hand on bulge. Thrust again.

“I do for me”

Squeeze self. Moan. Prepare to push self back up.

“I get off on you, getting off on me.

I give you what you want

Yeah”

Push self back up. Allow shirt to fall off arms. Back on all fours. Seduce women. Patrick’s brain protested that last bit. So instead, he looked up through the tendrils of hair that had fallen over his eyes. He found Pete just behind the crowd. Pete looked a little turned on back there, or maybe Patrick was just imagining what he needed. Either way, it _was_ what Patrick needed. A sexy simper spayed along Patrick’s mouth. He nibbled on his bottom lip to aggravate it in order to quickly plump it up a bit. Then he licked his lips and cast his best bedroom eyes at the crowd as the last song faded in.

Two notes in and the women lost all control of themselves. Apparently Pony is a fairly well-known song. Of course, it had been Pete’s suggestion to end with that way. Go from sweet and innocent school boy to privately naughty boy song to devilishly seductive.

Patrick got back up to his feet. This was the make it or break it moment. He took a few breaths while his hips gyrated just as practiced.

“If you’re horny

Let’s do it”

Patrick bit his bottom lip and tore off the tear away pants before he grabbed his barely contained bulge. Patrick imagined standing behind Pete and thrusting into him until they both came. Patrick’s body broke away from the choreography as the visions in his head led what the rest of his body did. Patrick’s hips rolled exactly how he envisioned in the imaginary situation.

“Ride it, my pony”

Patrick looked at Pete again and gave his best “Fuck me” face before Patrick dropped back down to his knees by the edge of the stage. Women kept touching him and putting money in the G-String. Patrick was having more fun than he ever thought he could have in a room full of women.

The song was slowing to its end, and Patrick decided to do one last little thing before his time was up. He crawled up to one of the more seemingly controlled women who was holding out a dollar bill at him. Patrick licked up her hand and grabbed the money with his teeth. Her eyes doubled and she screamed. Patrick hopped back to his feet and moved to the middle of the stage.

“Come and

jump on it”

Patrick rolled his hips one last time and pointed at his crotch as the lights went out. The announcer tried to talk over the screaming women, though Patrick couldn’t hear what was being said. But he did know his cue to exit the stage. He ran behind the curtain and headed back to the rehearsal room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned/Lyrics used from:
> 
> Only the Good Die Young - Billy Joel  
> Give in to Me - Letters From the Fire  
> I Get Off - Halestorm  
> Pony - Ginuwine
> 
> I don't own any of the songs or artists mentioned. I just really wanted to imagine Patrick Stump dancing and gyrating to them while taking his clothes off.


End file.
